The Ascend
by Miss Elyon
Summary: Only death can pay for life. Jon Snow aka Aemon Targere after killing the woman he loved, died a cold and lonely death. But the true Gods had other plans for him. When he wakes up in his younger body, soon after being resurrected by the priestess Melissandre, knowing the prospect that the future will come, he knows it is time to leave the bastard boy behind and become what he shoul
1. Prologue

_**The Ascend**_

_**Summary: Only death can pay for life. Jon Snow aka Aemon Targere after killing the woman he loved, died a cold and lonely death. But the true Gods had other plans for him. When he wakes up in his younger body, soon after being resurrected by the priestess Melissandre, knowing the prospect that the future will come, he knows it is time to leave the bastard boy behind and become what he should have been from the beginning. ..a dragonwolf.**_

_**Hello people!**_

_**Like many fans I found Season 8 shit and decided to create my own version.**_

_**A special thanks to Longclaw 1-6, thanks to you I imagined this story !**_

_**Deciding to name Jon's real name as Aemon II, because Rhaegar considered his uncle grandfather a great friend and advisor, and I believe everything he went through he told his uncle. Hence the tribute to a truly honorable and wise man.**_

_**DxD simply deserve an ice stake on their backs for creating such shitty shit (My 6 year old nephews can imagine something much better than it was transmitted).**_

_**To the actors I give applause because they tried very hard !**_

_**Disclamer: Got doesn't belong to me, I just borrowed his characters to give them a worthy destination.**_

_**Important Warnings:**_

_**(1) Rating may increase depending on history**_

_**(2) English is not my native language, so I apologize for any errors that have occurred.**_

_**(3) Posts may vary depending on the number of comments.**_

Prologue

Jon Snow ... Aemon Targaryen ... would die alone in that day.

Everywhere he looked he could only see the eternal ice, and he knew he was dying. His body did not respond to his commands, and his conscious time diminished to a few hours, and what was left of him but loneliness, bitterness and guilt to this end could not mingle in words.

Ghost had already left. The pain of separation caused by his death had been harsh nothing compared to feeling life fade away from the eyes of your beautiful queen. He had killed the only woman who saw him entirely, all because he believed in filthy words, which was the right and honorable thing to do.

Honor only brought him misfortune.

He chose this fate, being an honorable man like the man who raised him, Eddard Stark, the only father he knew, who lied all his life for his protection.

What has honor brought you beyond misery and bitterness?

He acted fairly and was stabbed in the heart again and again by all those he trusted. Of course, there were exceptions, but even those exceptions left it aside in the end.

He tried to justify his mistakes, because he followed the same honor of his 'father', but in the end his honor did not bring much good, after all his honorable father had his head cut off.

He believed that Eddard Stark was the smartest man ever, when in fact he was a naive man who let himself be manipulated by his beloved honor, who even knowing his own sister's personality, believed lies that culminated in all this.

He resented all his lies, but in the end knew that he did his best to protect him from the wrath of his late friend Robert.

The windblown lies about what happened to his true parents had only been revealed to him through resentment. He must have wondered what was going to happen next, his admirable honor driving away the one woman he had ever truly loved, destroying any chance of a happy future, all that he had believed and been manipulated by those he trusted most.

His "brothers" left him in charge of his destiny.

_Bran_, who called himself the "Three-eyed Crow," whose powers could see past, present, and future, had been marked by the King of Night, and according to what he had heard, before stopping such a mark he still had something to do. It made him human and not the emotionless monstrosity he had become. When he became the King, when he could not hold lands or titles, his regime apparently seemed to hold innovations, spawning a vicious cycle of death and destruction with each struggle for the succession of the throne.

_Sansa_, the Queen of the North, eventually got what she wanted from a little girl, became the queen of an independent country which caused the breakdown due to lack of food to survive the winter. She, he supposed, must have believed that as a sister to the King of the South, she would have the food she wanted and would not have to pay the cost. With the lack of income matched by her brother's fall to the South, many of her subjects migrated elsewhere to get out of misery, and she turned out to be Queen without subjects, without family, without anything.

But there was one of them that was different.

_Ayra_, the only true sister he truly had, had braved uncharted continent and lost his life in a storm. Of all his deaths, hers was the one that hurt him the most. The only one of his brothers who was by his side who did not betray him had died alone in the unknown waters of the west.

In their last moments the phrases whispered one after another ...

_**The lone wolf dies ...**_

_**A Targaryen alone in the world is a terrible thing ...**_

_**When a Targaryen is born, the gods throw a coin ... fall into disgrace ... or into salvation ...**_

_**Love is the death of duty ...**_

If he could turn back he would choose love. Always the love.

Maester Aemon his great-uncle was right to say that duty was nothing compared to being in the arms of the woman he loved.

Cold seemed to increase and with it his life would die out. His last thought was a prayer to the gods that if he could go back in time, he would do everything different.

His choice would always be her.

Then as the howl of a cold wind howled, darkness fell and his life was ended at that instant.


	2. Chapter 1

Capitulo I

He knew something was wrong, for the last of his memories was of dying in the ice inferno, and now he was in a place that closely resembled Winterfell's Crypts. He looked at each of the statues until he stopped at his mother's marble statue. Crowned with a winter rose wreath, the only Stark woman to be buried in the crypts with her ancestors.

"I wish I had met you ... mom ... I'm so sorry" - he said touching the statue lightly.

"You must forgive yourself first, my child," said a voice. Jon turned and saw a beautiful young woman with brown hair and gray eyes and he knew this was his mother, Lyanna Stark - Targaryen.

He had no thought but to hug her then and apologize several times. And she cradled him like a small child begging for comfort in the midst of an affliction.

"My little Aemon, I was so afraid for you," said Lyanna. "On my deathbed I prayed to the Gods that you would be protected, but that protection only brought you suffering."

"My father ... I say Uncle Ned did his best to protect me to the end and died for his honor."

"My child, my brother could be an honorable man, but in the end he only saw what he wanted to see. Honor blinded him, and it was his death indeed, but you my dear, the same honor my brother created you was marred by darkness.

"What does that mean?"

"A shadow has contaminated all and the fate of many has been marred by an age of chaos and blood… you know this shadow as the three-eyed crow.

"Bran? All this misfortune that fell upon the kingdom, all the deaths and blood was because of Bran?

"He needed something to connect him to this world to still be Bran, but the young Meera Reed couldn't stand the entity that took over her cousin and thus made her an emotionless being. As a result, by losing his emotions he did everything that would ensure chaos and disorder. "

"In other words the king of the night made him his puppet and in the end tarnished the fate of thousands of people"

"That would be correct"

"So in the end all the deaths, which I became, was it all because of this entity that got hold of Bran? For the seven hells! How could I have been manipulated by this piece of shit! I killed and destroyed not only my happiness but that of many.

"I know this is a lot to absorb, but we have little time and someone wants to know it"

"What you mean? "

"Hello my son," said a voice Jon had never heard. Turning around, he found a man in royal robes bearing the Targaryen house symbol. What scared her most was that looking at this man was as if looking into a mirror. If he had his mother's eyes and hair, his physical appearance closely resembled the Rhaegar Targaryen before him.

Jon could not believe that in this death valley he would meet both parents he had never met.

"Dad..." - he then ran towards her and was greeted with a warm hug - "I'm sorry for what I did..I killed your sister, I killed the woman I loved because she was blinded by darkness"

"My son, I am so sorry I could not see you growing up, teaching you to fight or giving you advice. But the past is in the past, and you have been given a chance to mend the mistakes made by the darkness.

"What do you mean? I'm dead how can I go back and end the darkness? "

"Your physical body may be dead, but your soul may not. - said Rhaegar - You are the prince who was promised, the one who was destined to end the darkness.

"I do not believe in these Red God blunders"

"Red God, Drowned God, Faith of the Seven, Old and New Gods… all in the end are one and the same. Septa interpreting the wrong signs, Priestesses making sacrifices for the sake of the faith. This all comes from the error of men to interpret the signs. But we, my son, are not just men, we are Dragons, fire made of flesh where the gods bow before us.- Said Rhaegar.

"And you're part Wolf, my little one," added Lyanna. "Part Dragon, Part Wolf, coming from two older families of all time. The blood that flows in your veins is magical and this magic is capable of transforming the world and when the right time comes will do great miracles. "

"If I'm such a magician, why couldn't I stop all the blood in my hands?"

"You can't accept who you really are… you convinced yourself it was Jon Snow, the bastard son of Ned Stark, not Aemon Targaryen II son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark, magic can't protect you if you do not recognize yourself. Said Rhaegar.

"Aemon, you have always been destined for greatness," said Lyanna. "And the gods have graced you with the possibility of returning and ending the darkness.

"But there's a price, isn't it? All magic has a price! And that assures me that this fucking entity won't know what we're talking about. "

"The Three-eyed Crow is powerful indeed, but he is limited to the earth plane," said Rhaegar.

"And the price has already been paid," said Lyanna. "You have high condemned yourself and you have died from the darkness and that must be fixed.

"What should I do then? "

"You will return to the time of your rebirth," Rhaegar said. "You will resume Winterfell, save your cousin Rickon from death.

"You will save your beloved too," said Lyanna. "She is your destined mate.

"Fight the darkness, save Bran from your own misfortune and beat the snakes at your own game," said Rhaegar.

"I will do that," said Jon / Aemon. "If I can save her, I will do anything in my power to change fate.

He looked at both parents, those he grew up listening to lies and slander. For a moment she wondered what it would have been like to grow up with them if they had survived. He then hugged them both, knowing that after coming back it would take some time for him to find them again. Breathing in the scent of winter roses and spices that her parents had, she separated from both of them by etching their faces in her memory to never forget what they sacrificed.

"You must go now, my child," said Lyanna, lightly touching her face. "I love you more than anything in this life and the next, be safe and fight wisely.

"I love you mom - Jon / Aemon - I won't let you down.

"Use the knowledge you had from your mistakes, save what can be saved, and destroy your enemies with fire and blood," said Rhaegar.

"I promise winter will come to our enemies with fire and blood," said Jon / Aemon.

Then everything around him disappeared, leading to a great darkness in which he could not breathe. The feeling was that he was drowning in a freezing lake, and he knew he had to go back, for his life, the life he didn't live was one step away. Then he felt a fire consume his whole being, something he chose to hide behind his sacred honor, something furious, wild and untamed.

A dragon born in fire.

A wolf born in winter.

Their halves finally recognized. He was not Jon Snow, Winterfel's bastard.

He was Aemon Targaryen, the dragonwolf, the one destined to defeat the darkness.

Breathing heavily, he woke up.

-0o0o0o0o0-

_**Hellooooooo!**_

_**Here is the first chapter, I hope you enjoy it!.**_

_**Do not forget to comment! Reviews are always welcome ! **_


End file.
